In certain circumstances, it is desirable to inject medication directly into human tissue in a user's home or in a public place. In the contemporary art, a user can inject medicament from a mechanically driven or actuated injection device. Injectors and prefilled syringes currently on the market, which are generally mechanically driven and actuated, require dexterity and strength that many users lack due to progression of the disease under treatment, such as Rheumatoid Arthritis or Multiple Sclerosis.
Conventional motorized and electronically actuated injection devices generally necessitate dedicated on-board modules such as power, computing, processing, sensing, imaging, diagnostics, or communication modules, which add bulk, weight, cost and complexity. Such devices lack portability and are undesirable to a user needing to discreetly inject medication in a public place. Additionally, it is increasingly common for users to carry smartphones or other mobile devices used for communication or entertainment, at all times.
Moreover, in certain circumstances, it is desirable to use an injection device that is connected to a network, for example to communicate treatment or patient-related data to an external device, or to provide connectivity between the user and stakeholders in the healthcare and patient management ecosystem, for example to ensure treatment is adhered to and administered appropriately. Conventional network-enabled injection devices must either include an on-board communication module, or connect to a network or to a network-enabled device using a cable. Such configurations are typically bulky and heavy, and difficult to use, resulting in a device that lacks portability and discretion.
Furthermore, it is sometimes desirable to administer a dose at a specific time, and with a specific speed or rate. Existing devices lack such capabilities, as well as intelligence needed for higher levels of functionality, thus requiring the user to dial the dose, after calculations related to meal intake (as may be the case for insulin treatment) or as directed by their healthcare provider.